home for the holidays
by noruas bombadil
Summary: Jaune is going home for Christmas and team Rockslide is going with him. this should be fun. takes place in Jorge 6 prime universe. nay reviews are welcome, appreciated, read, and considered. but please endeavor to be honest, kind, fair, and human. quick update I don't own Luke the warrior but I am listing him as OC as there was no option for his book of origin.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken many long and stern talks with Pyrrha, Luke, Nora,Weiss, and Yang. but Jaune had managed to get the two teams back on speaking terms. It looked like they were all just sad at the prospect of losing a member on the first mission, that was a major strike to moral. That coupled with Luke not wanting to lead caused a massive rift between the two teams. A rift that took Jaune days to mend. Now that the two teams had begun to blend once more he had taken on another mission. Nothing too extreme, just a simple clearing operation on the outskirts of Vale's territory. They were all ready to head out and meet the huntsman they were to be accompanied by. When they made their way to the docks they saw a man that Yang instantly recognized as the man who had been at the hospital with Jaune both times he was there. She didn't know his name but knew he was important to the Arc family as he was in the photo on Jaune's scroll. She also knew that something was wrong because once Jaune saw him he began to freak out.

" Pyrrha" he said " we aren't at the right landing pad. That isn't our hunter." before she could contest him by saying that he looks like the photo of their hunter the man spoke up

" hello Rockslide, my name is Jorge Telmarvak. And I will be your hunter for the next two weeks." almost instantly Jaune and Ruby were both upon him. Ruby barraging him with questions about his weapons and armour. And Jaune doing his level best to land even one strike. He was however being thwarted by movements as large as a raised leg to block a kick or a spun arm to block a punch. To actions as small as stepping half an inch in any direction. After they had been dancing around one another for about ten seconds Jaune seemed to lose all interest in hitting Jorge and simply began yelling

"JORGE, IF YOU DID WHAT I THINK YOU DID I WILL END YOU."Jorge's response was simple and clearly calculated

." Jaune, if you are asking if I already did your team's assignment then indeed I have. And you ARE coming home for christmas. Also" he said looking to the rest of his team. " you are all invited to spend christmas at the Arc cabin up by the edge of Vale's territory. Oh and also that wasn't a request you are all supposed to follow him and he is going home so…. Pack your bags." with that Jorge turned and walked over to the bullhead pilot to discuss the change in destination.

The first to speak of the situation was Jaune who was muttering more to himself than anyone else " how did he learn about our mission, not even Ozpin knew who was taking us." there was a overemphasized coughing sound and Jaune turned to see Luke looking at him with the most guilty expression he had ever shown " Luke, tell me you did not sell out your team commander to Jorge Telmarvak?"

" sorry boss" Luke said as his face shifted from one of guilt back to its usual expression " I owe you my life boss, but I owe Jorge more" not wanting to know how someone owed Jorge more than their own life Jaune choose to drop the subject as what is done is done. Turning to team rockslide he said

"since we aren't going on a mission you are all free to go home for the holidays if you like, I will work it out with Ozpin." as he looked he saw that the only folks who looked as though they may actually be pleased by this news were Luke, Ruby, and Yang as he looked back he made a fact of giving each of them a look that he hoped conveyed his confusion. Ren was the first to speak.

" Nora and I have no place to go. So if that offer still stands then we may accept" next was Pyrrha.

" any chance I get to run from my sponsor and the press I take. So I am with Ren and Nora" after was of all people, Weiss.

" My home life isn't one to be envied, so I would much rather spend it with my team." turning to Blake she didn't say anything simply nodded towards Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss. That left Luke, Ruby, and Yang.

" Well," Yang started before she was cut off by Ruby

" we would like to spend christmas at home. But you guys aren't just our team. You are our friends, and more than that. Your family. Dad and uncle Qrow will understand."

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he could process what he was hearing he was cut off from his thoughts by Luke

" If we can make a quick stop then I am also in." after a short mental facepalm Jaune looked back to his team.

" well if this is what you want then we shall follow the Arc family motto." he got a few confused stare as he hoped he would before saying " what's one more" he said.

They didn't know what to expect from Luke's quick stop but it wasn't this. Luke had gone into Vale for a little while before he returned. With a baby boy. He was at most two years of age at first everyone assumed that he was Luke's little brother. Until Luke gave them all a massive curve ball. When he said " everyone this is Martin, my son. Say hello Martin."

" hewoo" the toddler said still cling to his father's leg. To say that the group's attention was torn from the shocking revelation that Luke was a father wouldn't do justice to just how adorable Martin was. Instantly he was set upon by Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha all of whom were fighting with each other over the right to hold him. All of this excitement led Martin to cling to his father even tighter before he tried to hide behind him.

This in turn made him even more adorable but they also saw that he wanted space so they all backed up. Expect for Pyrrha who as Luke's partner was all but required to get to know his child. " hello," she said as gently as she could. Hoping that she could coax him out from behind his father.

It was a long moment before he stepped out and spoke to her " pwitty wed har" she felt her heart explode as he spoke about her pretty red hair. Martin and Luke sat down together and they readied to board the bullhead to the Arc cabin. Once they were on board with Luke between Martin and Pyrrha he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw that Martin wanted to tell him something. He leaned down and listened. He smiled broadly after Martin finished speaking he stood up, and Martin moved into the spot where Luke was before Luke took Martin's seat now Martin was situated between Pyrrha and his father. He slowly leaned over until he was leaning on Pyrrha's side. He seemed a little nervous until she wrapped her left arm around him. And pulled him into her side. Within five minutes he was snoring in peace.

Luke looked at her with a face of pure shock. " He has never, never done that with anyone other than me."

At this revelation Pyrrha felt her heart explode once more. She thought for a moment before she asked a very important question " what about his mother?"

Luke looked contemplative for a time before he answered her " Martin's mother, my Sanya died in childbirth, he never knew her" in Pyrrha's mind there was only one thing that she could think now. [ he may not have know his birth mother. But he has a mother now].

They arrived at the Arc's cabin in a few hours and as they made their way into the doors of the very,very large cabin they were lead by Jaune and Jorge. They were instantly set upon by a small army of girls ranging from 20 to 8 years of age instantly they went to work separating Jaune from the rest of them. Team rockslide was at first worried for their commander's safety until Jorge told them that it would be okay and that he would be fine for now. Once the greetings were finished Jaune turned to his teams and began to intro each sister.

" team, this is Catherine, Jacqueline, Jean, Romee, Petra, katelyn,and the youngest of us Corviste. Girls this is my team, team Rockslide sound off." as he commanded they all lined up and began to give their names. They started with RWBY as Ruby said.

" Team RWBY, Ruby Rose" she said gesturing to herself next was Weiss

" Weiss Schnee" then was Blake

" Blake Belladonna" and finally Yang

"Yang Xiao Long." then there was team PLNR

" team Plutonric, Pyrrha Nikos" she started then Luke took over while still holding a sleeping Martin.

"Luke The Warrior" then Nora

" Nora Valkyrie" last was Ren

" Lie Ren." There was an awkward silence that befell them for a few minutes before Catherine finally spoke

" Jaune, why do you have two teams?" looking rather sheepish all of a sudden he remembered that they knew nothing of his multiple hospital visits. Or his near fatal injuries. And he wasn't interested in telling them now. He still knew that they would find out but he wanted to be as far away as he could be before they did.

He was still thinking about how he was going to escape from this when Yang stepped forward " I can help answer that question." Jaune only had one thought [ shit ]

"You got shot twice with a high caliber shoulder fired anti material rifle" those words left all his sister's mouths in some configuration at about the same time. The only major difference was reasons. Perta,Katelyn, and Corviste all spoke with admiration in their voices. Hearing of their big brother's actions gave him an air of Invincibility.

" Why?" the question was direct and aggressive both bad signs considering that Catherine the person who asked it was normally the level headed one.

" I was protecting someone smaller than myself".

"and just who was so important that you had to take not just one but two bullets for them.?" Jacqueline spoke next and her voice betrayed even more irritation at Jaune's actions than Catherine's.

" Jacqueline!" Jaune's carried a weight that both teams had never heard before. " If it was a random homeless man I would have jumped in the way of those bullets. Who you are doesn't make you any less worthy of life or more worthy of death."

Jacqueline seemed to shrink back from his words in shame as she realized what she had said. Thinking that the matter was settled Jaune turned his attention back to the rest of his siblings and said. " I am clearly not injured and that is due to my aura, do any of you know what that is?"

they all nodded their heads at him at once. This did confuse him and he was about to ask how when Catherine spoke up. " we all know about aura, mom made us keep it a secret from you because she was afraid of you try to run away and get it unlocked to be a hunter. Looking back now it is actually rather humorous. But Jaune when did you get your Aura unlocked?"

Jaune thought for a moment before responding by saying " I don't really know."

this garnered a confused look from all of sisters. Romee was the first ask what was one her mind " then when did you learn that you had it?"

Once again Yang stepped up and spoke of his actions " He learned about it AFTER he woke up in the Hospital AFTER he jumped on a live hand grenade" the room was suddenly filled with the sound of shattering glass as everyone looked to see what caused the sound they saw Jaune's mom standing over a broken plate she had been drying. " you did what?" she asked. Jaune now knew that it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune knew that women could be confusing, but this was a whole new level of unpredictability. He was a trained hand to hand combatant and he was the sheriff of a small town in the Vacuan desert he was feared by many lesser gangs in that area. But even now he had no way of defending himself from his mother looking at him and having her eyes water and begin to cry. Instantly he crossed the room and wrapped her up in a hug while saying that it was alright and that he was fine.

After a brief moment of silence, she looked up at him and he felt his heart fall. She wasn't mad like he had expected her to be. She wasn't even afraid. She simply looked at him for a long moment and said: " you are becoming more and more like your father with each passing day."

it wasn't what he was expecting but it did cause a swell of pride within him, he had always been told he looked like his father. He figured that it was due to him being the only Arc child to be a boy. Still, he knew enough of his father to know that being compared to him was a mark of pride.

When he heard his mother's words they filled him with confidence that he had been lacking until now. "So," his mother asked " why are you being followed home by six women, two men, and a baby.?"

Jaune knew that the way he answered that question would determine how pleasant his stay at home was." mom, I would like you to meet my team Rockslide. He held out his hand and gestured to them one by one and began to give the intros. After he finished, he looked back and saw that in the time he took to introduce his team he saw that his mom had already picked up Martin from wherever he was and now had him cradled against her.

She looked at the sleeping baby for a few minutes before saying " well it is going to be hard, but I think we can fit all of them into your sister's room"

no one expected the response she received " no" was all Jaune said.

His mother turned to glare at her son and began to speak " young man, there will be no…"

" Mom," he said trying to hide his frustration " Team Rockslide only needs two four-person rooms and we have those in the guest quarters. And before I get a speech about how it would be inappropriate I need to remind you that we aren't a gaggle of horny irresponsible teenagers. We are disciplined and controlled hunters. I am even a Sheriff, Not deputy, Sheriff of the town of Durant. We will be fine."

the way he spoke and the authority with which he spoke seemed to convince his mother. A feat that he honestly believed was impossible. " alright, but if anything happens it comes down on you. Wait you said you needed eight beds, there are nine of you.?"

Jaune gave a small smile as he said " I tend to sleep on the floor or in a chair. Ozpin gave me a room, but I feel it is more important to be near my team. So I sleep in either a chair or on the floor. I have gotten so used to it that sleeping in a bed might actually prove difficult."

his mother was absolutely shocked. But she choose to respect his wishes on account of how important such things could be to team cohesion. So with that Yang began to tell Jaune's mom about the brutal punishment that he took to protect both a small family of three and Yang's own little sister.

At the reveal that Jaune had blocked two bullets in order to protect Ruby his sisters all turned and looked at her before sizing her up and determining whether or not she was a threat to their brother.

The older ones were worried about Jaune being too naive on emotional matters as their father was, the younger ones were all concerned that their beloved big brother may be manipulated and hurt by some cruel woman. As a result, they analyzed Ruby to see if she possessed any potential for trouble down the line.

It was Petra who spoke first " so Ruby, do you have a boyfriend?" she said doing her best to sound as innocent as she could.

Jaune had just turned to chastise her on being impolite when Ruby answered her question. " No, I have more love for my weapons than people. Wanna see my scythe?" at the answer given the sisters were certain she wasn't going to be a problem.

Next, they choose to see if any of the other women in the group had any interest in the men of the group. They would do this with some shameless flirting and seeing if any of the girls reacted.

They would start with the boy in green. With a subtle nod from Catherine, Romee moved in and began to speak while she gave him the prettiest eyes she could muster. " Well handsome." she asked " what about you. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

To her shock, he seemed to be uninterested in her advances and simply stepped to the side as the girl in the pink skirt leap at Romee and began to speak at about a mile a minute. " Ren has no girlfriend, but I am his best friend, but we aren't together together. At least I don't think so…"

Her ramblings we cut short by Ren. " What Nora means is that while I haven't got a girlfriend in the conventional sense, I have other responsibilities that take up that space of my life."

what he meant was he spent so much time keeping Nora out of jail that he never pursued any relationships. However, the reaction of his eccentric companion told them all they needed to hear.

Before they could even move towards Luke. His partner placed herself between them and that answered that question. Unfortunately, that only eliminated half of the women that Jaune brought home.

Catherine gave an internal sigh. "Jaune" Catherine asked him " Do YOU have a girlfriend?"

Jaune gave a tired sigh before responding with. " that depends on who you ask. If you ask everyone but me and Yang then it is Yang. If you ask Yang it is a couple of sisters, I fought this one time in a nightclub. If you ask me then no one."

after taking a moment to process this information, she said: " so everyone but You and Yang says that You and Yang are dating.?"

Jaune was afraid that she would latch onto that part he slowly nodded his head and said " that is correct"

before Catherine could ask any more question Jorge cleared his throat and looked at her while holding out his scroll. She looked down and saw a photo of Jaune and Yang… CUDDLING they were cuddling. And they had both fallen asleep in one another's arms. That was the last straw she officially shipped them now. They might not know it, but she was determined to make this happen. Disregarding the other two for the time being she began to think about how she could get this to happen.

Then she had an evil idea. After everyone broke apart to carry on with their day she pulled Yang aside and said to her " is my brother going to sleep on the floor tomorrow night?

Yang thought for a moment before answering that he would be with team RWBY tomorrow night as he was with team PLNR tonight. And that he normally sleeps in a chair.

It was at this moment that Catherine told Yang that the guest bedrooms lacked chairs in favor of four queen-sized beds. This was shocking to Yang because one how could they afford that and two if Jaune knew this then why did he suggest the guest rooms.

Unless he was willing to sleep on the floor just to avoid inconveniencing his team, inconveniencing her. The thought brought a bit of blood to her cheeks, though she wasn't sure why.

Besides that, she knew how she could do this. She would just sleep with Ruby, as a children they had done it, and it wouldn't be too unusual. Knowing what she would do she looked at Catherine and said: "no, no he won't".

Knowing that Yang had other plans to herself she choose to take a more covert and unsavory but effective approach to her problems she made her way into the basement and entered into Jacqueline's lab.

While Catherine was a teacher Jacqueline was a pathologist and had a small lab in the basement. Catherine knew more of her sisters trade than anyone thought. She quickly went to work searching for the vial she wanted.

Having found it she went back upstairs and began to bake. While making cookies she was accosted as she guessed she would be by Yang's little sister Ruby, and Martin. She told both that they could have one when she was done. She laid out the cookies and when no one was present she added the contents of the vial to one of the cookies. She took great care to remember which cookie and even marked it with a heavy coating of chocolate chips.

The cookie baked in time and she brought both Ruby and Martin a cookie, giving Ruby the extra special one. She felt a wicked smile come over her as she watched the little girl wolf the cookie down. She may not have known it, but she was going to be instrumental in Catherine's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune felt terrible. After seeing his teammate vomiting in the bathroom and being told she was running a 101°F fever he knew she was sick. And he felt responsible. The only thing that could cause her to get so sick so fast would be the weather at the cabin. It was much colder than in Vale and he had forgotten to warn his team about it. And now one of them was sick. Jacqueline said that it was just a stomach bug, but he still felt bad.

Ruby had gotten sick last night while he was bunking with team PLNR. He didn't hear her rather Weiss came and got him because Ruby was asking for him. There was no way that he could turn her down. She was sick and miserable and she had asked for him. So he went and ended up holding her hair as she threw up in the bathroom that was the farthest from the bedrooms. When she had finished cleaned her up, and rubbed her back as he carried her back to her bed. He tucked her in and then went to take a shower.

She had been sick for the entire day and into the next night she hadn't vomited in the last three hours and he thought she might have been over it, but he still kept a bucket near her bed and was sleeping in the corner nearest her was nearly asleep when he felt something soft hit him in the face.

...

Yang was panicking. Ruby was sick and that threw her entire plan out the window. Now she needed to get Jaune to sleep in a that would have someone in it. And he simply wouldn't. He was too gentlemanly to do such a thing.

That meant that she had to get someone out of another bed. But they had to be in a bed because Jaune couldn't sleep in a bed while he teammate slept on the floor. And Neither Weiss nor Blake were willing to share. That only left her. But why was that a problem? She knew he was a gentleman and as such wouldn't try anything funny. And yet for some reason she was having a hard time finding a way to make that happen.

Then she had an idea. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. After it landed with a resounding "WHUMP" on his face. " I want that back," she said. When he threw it back, she wound up and hurled it again. She was aware that he was tired. And that this may not be the best idea, but it was the only idea she had. " I want that back," she said again.

When she heard him shuffle to his feet, she knew that her plan was working. He was tired, frustrated and less likely to put up much of a fight. She was wrong.

Once he was within arms reach she threw the covers off the bed and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him to the bed before rolling on top of him. She was going to start telling him that he was sleeping in a bed tonight and that he was stuck with her.

She never got the chance to say anything because as soon as his back hit the bed he was moving. First, he bucked his hips up throwing her off balance and forcing her to use her arms to brace herself. Next, he snaked his right hand up and under her right knee. Then he vice gripped his right bicep around her left thigh. While his right hand did this his left hand grabbed the back of her neck before violently yanking her head down until he held the right side of her neck with his thumb pointed down and being pressed over her right carotid artery and her trachea.

He gave a brief squeeze that ripped the air from her throat. Now that she had been temporarily immobilized, he grabbed her right knee with his left hand and lifted it up to slide his left leg out from under her. Then he planted his left foot and raised his hips once again, this time due to the placement of her head and his leg it rolled her over and left him in her guard.

When she felt her throat be released she quickly tried to bring her hands in to form a defense. This was thwarted when Jaune's hands seized her wrists and pinned them to the bed over her head. Then came the part that no now saw coming. Yang felt it before she heard it. There was this strange rumbling that slowly rose into a steady growl that was coming from Jaune. It was at this moment that she realized that in less than two seconds Jaune had gone from pinned to the bed to pinning HER to the bed and growling. Though she tried to ignore the obvious sexual connotations of this she did still feel her cheeks begin to go red as the growling continued.

She looked at his eyes hoping to gain some relief from the embarrassment that was plaguing her by loading some of it off on him. What she saw were the eyes of a man who feared nothing and was feared by everything. the looks in those eyes sent a chill down Yang's spine. once those eyes registered that it was her and not an actual threat they softened back into tired blue orbs.

Then all at once he just dropped. It took Yang a moment for her to understand what just happened. He just fell asleep. He seemed to decide that since he was no longer in danger, and was warm. That it was time to sleep. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt what she could presume to be Jaune mouth shift over to the side of her neck where it meet her shoulder. Seeing as her mission was still accomplished. Not how she meant to but it still worked so she may as well make the most of her situation. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself drift off to sleep. She had no idea the outcome of this night.

She was asleep until nearly seven in the morning. That was when Jaune's little sisters decided that he was asleep for long enough and that they were required to awaken him now. This plan too was thrown off by Jaune's actions last night as when they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of Jaune asleep pinning Yang to the bed they had shared last night. Perta, and Katelyn were both possessed by a great rage to attack the sleeping woman who in their eyes had dared to try to take their brother from them.

Yang was only spared by Corviste who in spite of being the youngest was also the strongest of the three. She quickly grabbed both of her sisters and dragged them from the room. The commotion roused Yang but no one else. So here she was with Jaune laying atop her completely asleep. She knew that this would look bad and that she needed to have this taken care of before anyone else found them. But she had no idea how.

If she moved too much then Jaune would wake up. And while he could be a badass on the battlefield being here would almost certainly scare him into yelling in fear. That would be bad. No, she would need to extract herself from this situation without waking him up. She was suddenly cut off by a snickering at the door. Looking she saw her worst fear realized Nora was laughing and holding her scroll.

There was a loud click that filled the room and awoke all of its inhabitants except Jaune she watched in horror as everyone slowly turned to face her and Jaune with looks of shock, humor, and was the only one who could speak through her coffee withdrawal as she began to rant " the indecency of it all, how dare you two. And in the same room as your teammates" Weiss was clearly having an absolute meltdown and was just spitting out words and hoping that they made sense to others.

Blake was silent as usual, but her face betrayed a hint of a smile at her partner's predicament. Last was Ruby, who was terrifyingly enough silent. She simply looked ahead as though she were no longer even aware of the world around her. Then came the worst of all. Jaune who had been fast asleep slowly opened his eyes. His face was first one of pure contentment that filled Yang with a warm and fuzzy feeling for reasons she could not explain. That feeling, however, fell as soon as his face seemed to recognize where he was and what he had done.

In less than a blink, he was up on his feet and apologizing to her for everything last night. Saying that he shouldn't have done that and that this was all his fault. While the extreme humility was a rather endearing quality it was also annoying when he tried to shovel all the blame upon himself.

"Jaune," she said "What happened last night happened because of me. I attacked you and you responded rather well. By the way, I want a rematch. All of team RWBY had made their way to the dining room where Jorge was making breakfast with a bizarrely satisfied grin on his face.

They had all sat down when team PLNR sat across from them. There was the obligatory silence between the two teams as they had yet to consume coffee so the only ones who don't need it that being Luke, Martin, Nora, Ren, and Jaune. All held their tongues for a time. After taking two long draws on her coffee Pyrrha seemed to get focused on Yang for a moment before donning a mischievous face and asking a question that would drop a blanket of silence over the table the moment it was asked "Yang, how did you end up getting hickied last night"?.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang's hand shot up to her neck where Jaune's head had been. When she felt it she also felt her face growing pale. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror she saw purple bruise located where her neck meet with her shoulder. It was small and about the shape of a circle. Surrounding it was a ring of red flesh, at first Yang had no idea what caused it until she remembered that Jaune had grown out a mustache and goatee during his time in Vacuo.

Her first instinct was to curl up into a ball and hope that no one noticed her forever. But she knew that wouldn't help. The sharks smelled blood and she needed to give them someone else. She could easily feed Jaune to the savage but she just told him that it wasn't his fault, what kind of message would it send for her to then turn around and throw him to the wolves. No she needed something else.

Then it hit her. A few smells she almost missed. Smells that in their own wouldn't stand out but collectively carried a very serious implication. Making her way back to the dinner table deliberately hanging her hair over her other shoulder as though she were daring someone to ask about it.

When she sat down at the table the irony of her being teased was not lost upon her however she refused to allow the others to do her job. "So" she started looking at Pyrrha "Why do you smell so much like Luke?"

With this question Pyrrha's mind gave way to a extremely possessive and territorial warrior, "and how do you know what Luke smells like?" as she spoke she rose from her seat and began to glare at Yang with eyes that could burn through the first seven layers of hell and char the eighth. This was the response Yang wanted as it meant that she was right.

After all, Pyrrha wouldn't get territorial over just anyone, not even just her partner. No this was a new kind of fire. And to get her answer she looked to Martin who was being slid farther away from the arguing women. " Martin" Yang said in a voice clearly meant for children " where did you sleep last night. Baby?"

Martin answered in less than a moment with " With daddy and mo.. Pyrrha". The absolute amount of adorable overload that was caused when Martin almost called Pyrrha mommy aside.

Pyrrha and Luke were together last night and Martin just confirmed it. This led to Pyrrha's face turning redder than her hair. And Luke was disturbingly enough unaffected by this revelation and simply slipped his arm around Pyrrha's shoulders and gently guided her back to her seat.

There was a moment of silence among the group as there was nothing to speak of. Then there was a knock at the door and Jorge went to answer it. Once they heard the door open there was a burst of loud and rich laughter that could have only been from Jorge as he greeted whoever was at the door.

When he returned he was followed by a man who could have been his brother for they looked so akin to one another. They were separated by one key difference. Jorge had a majestic beard that covered the lower portion of his face while his companion only had a light stubble. " everyone" Jorge said " this is Orin Telmarvak, my baby cousin." this garnered a swift response from Orin who tried to bring his right elbow up and connect it with Jorge's jaw. Only for Jorge to counter with a modified hammerlock making Orin tap out in two seconds.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Orin groused as he sat down at the table and was instantly swarmed by several of Jaune's sisters. They were all asking him how he was and if he had brought them anything. Orin gave off a hearty laugh that brought a smile to Jorge's face. And Orin began to reach into his bag that he had carried in with him.

He began withdrawing packages for each of them. Catherine was first and as she opened her's she smiled before holding it out the 9-inch combat knife Orin had gotten her. Next was Jacqueline.

She opened her's and her Jaw seemed to hit the floor as she reached in she pulled out a receipt. She looked a little shocked as she read what it said. "This is a receipt for an Atlas tech 7830XII Microscope. Orin, these aren't even released yet how did you?"

Orin cut her off by saying "it should arrive in a day or two and as for how. Well, I have friends in rather high places" looking now to Jean she opened the box and smiled withdrawing a candle that had the picture of two crossed rifles on it.

She opened it and breathed deeply while giving off a pleased sigh. "GSR," Orin said.

Next was Romee who also smiled broadly as she opened the gift and produced an arousal can. She looked at him and gave a simple polite "thank you". Upon receiving a confused look he explained that she was mad about Petra and Katelyn's room smelling so he got her the strongest air freshener that you can legally own. So this left Petra, Katelyn, and Corvette.

Petra was given a pair of fitting combat boots. (with steel toes. Not that anyone needed to know that) Katelyn was given an expandable baton that had a secret knife blade that expands out of the end.( that function was disabled and would only be activated when he deemed her mature enough for the responsibility).

Finally was Corviste who received a pair of polymer gauntlets they were lightweight but still tough enough for the task. With all of the gifts given they all sat in the house and spent the day telling stories until it was late at night when they began to gather around the tree.

Jaune was anxious. And that was an understatement. He was still getting over the shock of what had happened the night before. and the morning after when he and his teams and all his sisters were gathered around the Christmas tree. tonight was tree night, when the Arc's and anyone else who was around sat by the tree and sang carols.

It was customary for Romerean to start however for obvious reasons he couldn't and in the following years it had fallen to Jaune or Jorge to start the singing. and with the face that Jorge was giving him, he knew it had to be him. he wasn't certain when he had sat down in the corner of the couch nearest the tree that he would end up here but that was unimportant now, now he needed to sing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and prepared to sing. this was suddenly ended when he felt a weight lay across his chest. snapping open his eyes saw Yang in a bizarrely cuddly mood as she offered him a cup of hot chocolate. he took it and saw the rest of his family there.

Martin sitting between Luke and Pyrrha as had become a common sight. Nora practically sitting in Ren's lap. Ruby and Weiss were sitting with blake who was herself sitting by the fireplace. taking another breath and ignoring the feeling of Yang wrapping her arms around him he began to sing

 _ **Good king Wenceslas looked out on the feast of steven**_

 _ **when the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even**_

based on the odd glances he was getting from several of his teammates he knew that they never heard of this carol. that was alright most folks hadn't it was one that Jaune, Jorge, and

Catherine all knew that they normally sang it.

 _ **brightly shone the moon that night, though the frost was cruel**_

 _ **when a poor man came inside gathering winter fuel.**_

 _ **hither paige and stand by me if thou knowst it telling**_

 _ **yonder peasant who is he where and what his dwelling.**_

Jaune felt Yang stiffen briefly as he dropped his tone considerably in order to sing the part of the good king.

 _ **sire he lives a good league hence underneath the mountain**_

 _ **right against the forest fence by saint agnus fountain.**_

 _ **Bring me flesh and bring me wine,**_

 _ **bring me pine logs hither.**_

 _ **though and I shall see him dine when we bare them thither.**_

 _ **he felt her tense up once more as he again dropped his voice.**_

 _ **Paige and monarch forth they went, forth they went together**_

 _ **through the rude winds wild lament and the bitter weather**_

 _ **sire the night is darker now, and the wind blows stronger**_

 _ **fails my heart I know not how I can go no longer.**_

 _ **mark my footsteps my dear paige tred thou in them boldly**_

 _ **Thou will find the winter's rage freeze thy blood less coldly**_

 _ **In his master's step he trod where the snow lay dinted**_

 _ **Heat was in the very sod which the saint had printed**_

 _ **Therefore christian men be sure wealth or rank possessing**_

 _ **ye who will now bless the poor shall your selves find blessing.**_

Upon the conclusion of his song, he shifted his focus back to Yang who in turn snuggled a little tighter into his chest. He didn't know why she felt the need to cling to him at this time but he also knew that he was the only person who could be cuddled with that wasn't already being cuddled with.

He figured that she was sitting with the one person who would let her snuggle in close and relax. After a brief pause, it was Yang who began to sing. And her voice seemed to completely enrapture Jaune's attention.

He didn't notice at the time but he was silently snaking his arms around her as she sang and though he didn't notice, it widened the smile on her face and brightened her eyes up ever so slightly. He did not notice these things as he was preoccupied with listening to her sing as the notes cascaded forth from her in a wondrous way

 _ **What child is this that laid to rest, in mary's lap is sleeping**_

 _ **Whom angels greet with anthems sweet, while shepherds watch are keeping**_

 _ **This, this is Christ the King**_

 _ **Whom shepherds guard and angels sing.**_

 _ **this , this is Christ our King**_

 _ **Haste, Haste to bring him Praise**_

 _ **The babe the son of Mary.**_

Jaune kept listening and failed to notice the knowing glance that Jorge was giving his mother. He was too captivated by Yang's gorgeous voice as she continued to sing. Nor did he notice his arms locking around her body as he held her in place.

 _ **So bring him incense, gold ,and myrrh.**_

 _ **Come peasant King to own him**_

 _ **The King of kings, salvation brings**_

 _ **Let loving hearts enthrone him.**_

 _ **This, this is christ the King**_

 _ **Whom Shepherds guard and angels sing**_

 _ **The babe the son of Mary.**_

By the conclusion of Yang's song Jaune had wrapped both his arms around her and was holding her tightly to him. She wasn't sure when that had happened but she wasn't going to complain so she simply leaned into him and waited. She often sang that song for Ruby back when she was just a babe herself. After Summer died it was hard on everyone.

One year she even asked that Santa make sure that Ruby got what she wanted and that her dad would smile again. That Christmas they were visited by a professor from Beacon who used to work with her dad.

At the time she didn't know who he was but she would eventually realize that it was professor Port. And though she did eventually learn that, she never learned that he was also the Santa whom she had spoken to.

He had taken it upon himself to ensure that her wish was granted and he thankfully knew how. She pretended to be asleep but she heard them laughing downstairs that night.

It had been so long since her father had laughed that she almost didn't recognize it when she heard was also the year that she learned to sing that song and she had been using it to calm her sister down every Christmas Eve since.

Ruby was next to start singing as she felt it was her turn to bring action back to the night so she began to sing merrily

 _ **Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul**_

 _ **With a corn cob pipe and a button nose**_

 _ **And two eyes made out of coal**_

 _ **Frosty the snowman, was a fairytale, they say**_

 _ **He was made of snow but the children know how they came to life that day**_

 _ **There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found.**_

 _ **For when they placed it on her head she began to dance around...**_

She stalled out when she forgot the words to the song. Weiss took this as her chance to retake the flow of the music with part of a song she once had to learn for one of her father's normally tried to not think of her father or the parties she was made to sing at but this was her family and she wanted them to hear her sing.

 _ **Oh come all ye faithful**_

 _ **Joyful and triumphant**_

 _ **Oh come ye oh come ye to Bethlehem**_

 _ **Oh come and behold him, born the king of angels**_

 _ **Oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him**_

 _ **Christ the Lord.**_

Weiss, having felt she did her part and not particularly wanting to continue that song due to the painful memories that came with it simply stopped at that line. Next she looked to Blake who at first gave her a death glare as she realized what the heiress wanted of her.

Weiss had caught her singing in the shower when Blake thought no one was around and was ever since trying to get her to sing. Blake had already threatened to eviscerate Weiss if she ever told anyone about her singing but as if by some Christmas miracle she too took a breath and began to sing an old carol her father had taught her.

 _ **We three kings of orient are, bearing gifts we traverse afar**_

 _ **Field and fountain, moor and mountain, following yonder star**_

 _ **Star of wonder, star of light, start with royal beauty bright**_

 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding guide us to thy perfect light.**_

 _ **Born a king on Bethlehem's plain, gold I bring to crown him again**_

 _ **King forever, ceasing never, over us all to reign.**_

 _ **Oh, star of wonder, star of light, star with royal beauty bright.**_

 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding guide us to thy perfect light.**_

Blake looked back up from her lap where her eyes had been while she was singing. When she saw that everyone had a pleased smile on their faces she felt an unusually strong surge of confidence in her abilities and a burning desire to go beyond what she was doing.

Without warning she rose and began to perform the dance that was meant to accompany this song, she learned from her mother. As she began to twist and twirl both herself and her weapon's ribbon in time with her singing her continued.

 _ **Frankincense to offer have I, incense owns a deity nigh**_

 _ **Prayer and praising, all men raising, worship him God most high**_

 _ **Oh, star of wonder, star of light, star of royal beauty bright.**_

 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding, guide us to thy perfect light**_

As Blake continued her voice shifted to a more somber tone as she sang.

 _ **Myrrh is mine its bitter perfume, breaths a life of gathering gloom**_

 _ **Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying. Sealed in a stone cold tomb.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, star of wonder, star of light, star of royal beauty bright.**_

 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding, guide us to thy perfect light.**_

As her song finished she looked and saw everyone smiling broadly at her and a few folks who were even clapping. Looking over to Pyrrha she saw that she had Martin in her lap and that he was seeming little sleepy.

Also realizing this and wanting Martin to stay awake for a little while longer Luke started to sing and Martin instantly perked up to listen to his father's voice as it sang out with a slight accent to it.

 _ **I saw three ships come sailing in**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **I saw three ships come sailing in**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **And what was in those ships all three,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day?**_

 _ **And what was in those ships all three,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning?**_

 _ **The Virgin Mary and Christ were there,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **The Virgin Mary and Christ were there,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **Pray, wither sailed those ships all three,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **Pray, wither sailed those ships all three,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning?**_

 _ **O they sailed into Bethlehem,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **O they sailed into Bethlehem,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **And all the bells on earth shall ring,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **And all the bells on earth shall ring,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **And all the Angels in Heaven shall sing,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **And all the Angels in Heaven shall sing,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **And all the souls on earth shall sing,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **And all the souls on earth shall sing,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

 _ **Then let us all rejoice again,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;**_

 _ **Then let us all rejoice again,**_

 _ **On Christmas Day in the moorning.**_

When Luke finished singing Martin was definitely more awake than when he started. The next one to sing was Nora who choose to ride the momentum of Luke's happy song and leaped to her feet and started singing. About a one-horse open sleigh.

 _ **In a one-horse open sleigh**_

 _ **O'er the fields we go**_

 _ **Laughing all the way**_

 _ **Bells on bobtail ring**_

 _ **Making spirits bright**_

 _ **What fun it is to ride and sing**_

 _ **A sleighing song tonight!**_

Nora was singing at a mile a minute and looked like she may have had a stroke if she didn't stop to breath. she would have kept on singing however, Ren had snaked his arms around her and pulled her into her seat.

She was silently looked at Ren with a face of anticipation. Ren held Nora close and began to sing in a soft low voice

 _ **Silent night, Holy night,**_

 _ **All is calm, All is bright**_

 _ **Round yon virgin mother and child.**_

 _ **Holy infant so tender and mild,**_

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

 _ **Silent night, Holy night,**_

 _ **Shepherds quake at the sight,**_

 _ **Glories stream from heaven afar,**_

 _ **Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;**_

 _ **Christ the Savior, is born!**_

 _ **Christ the Savior, is born!**_

 _ **Silent night, Holy night,**_

 _ **Son of God, Love's pure light**_

 _ **Radiant beams from thy holy face,**_

 _ **With the dawn of redeeming grace,**_

 _ **Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.**_

 _ **Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.**_

By the end of the song, Nora was asleep in Ren's arms and Martin looked like he was well in his way. Taking advantage of the opening this provided Pyrrha began to sing in her sweet sing-song voice.

 _ **Away in a manger no crib for a bed**_

 _ **The little lord jesus laid down his sweet head**_

 _ **The stars in the bright sky looked down where he lay**_

 _ **The little lord jesus asleep on the hay.**_

By now Martin was asleep leaning on Pyrrha and Luke was slowly leaning over towards her and was sliding his arm around her waist. And she may have been sliding closer to him on the couch.

 _ **The cattle are lowing the baby awakes**_

 _ **But little lord jesus no crying he makes.**_

 _ **I love you lord jesus; look down from the sky**_

 _ **And stay by my side until morning is nigh.**_

 _ **Be near me lord jesus i ask you to stay**_

 _ **Close by me forever, and love me, i pray.**_

 _ **Bless all the dear children in your tender care,**_

 _ **And fit us for heaven, to live with you there.**_

By the end of the song, Martin was comfortably asleep and Pyrrha was halfway sitting on Luke's lap.

With Martin and Nora, both asleep Jorge looked at Orin and gave him a knowing nod. Orin who seemed to understand the unspoken statement took a deep breath before he began to sing.

His voice while not what many would call very deep was deep enough that when combined with the odd way his voice seemed to carry dread made Yang shiver slightly and cling a little tighter to Jaune.

 _ **You're a mean one Mr. Grinch**_

 _ **You really are a heel.**_

 _ **You're as cuddly as a cactus,**_

 _ **And as charming as an eel,**_

 _ **Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **You're a bad banana,**_

 _ **With a greasy black peel!**_

 _ **You're a monster, Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **Your heart's an empty hole.**_

 _ **Your brain is full of spiders.**_

 _ **You've got garlic in your soul,**_

 _ **Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **I wouldn't touch you**_

 _ **With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!**_

 _ **You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **You're a nasty, wasty skunk!**_

 _ **Your heart is full of unwashed socks.**_

 _ **Your soul is full of gunk,**_

 _ **Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **The three words that best describe you**_

 _ **Are as follows, and I quote,**_

 _ **"Stink, stank, stunk!"**_

 _ **You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **With a nauseous super naus!**_

 _ **You're a crooked jerky jockey,**_

 _ **And you drive a crooked hoss,**_

 _ **Mr. Grinch!**_

 _ **You're a three-decker sauerkraut**_

 _ **and toadstool sandwich,**_

 _ **With arsenic sauce!**_

He held the last note and held it well for almost 10 beats. After he seemed to have done his part he simply retreated back to where he was sitting in the corner.

This resulted in the Arc sister who were planning a majestic performance of angels we have heard on high all looking ready to go to bed and sleep. As such Jorge and Isaboa Arc began to sing oh Come, oh come Emmanuel.

However, there was a twist to it. Isaboa wasn't singing words she was simply singing keynotes that were at the right pitch and Jorge sang. But the notes that Jorge was singing shifted from notes so low that they were felt more than they were heard and notes that while they were heard were still felt. It also wasn't lost on Luke that Isaboa was moving closer to him with each passing verse. The part that no one saw coming was that Jorge was singing in Latin

 _ **Veni,veni, Emmanuel**_

 _ **Captivum solve Israel**_

 _ **Qui gemit in exilio**_

 _ **Privatus dei filio**_

 _ **Guade, Guade, Emmanuel**_

 _ **Nascetur pro te, Israel**_

 _ **Veni, o sapientia**_

 _ **Quae hic disponis omnia**_

 _ **Veni, viam prudentiae**_

 _ **Ut doceas et gloriae**_

 _ **Guade, guade, emmanuel**_

 _ **Nascetur pro te Israel.**_

When he was finished everyone but Jaune, Isaboa, and Luke had fallen asleep. This included Yang and Pyrrha. Jaune looked worried at first. Mainly worried that she may try to kill him when she wakes up. So he chose to keep his hand firmly locked together around her stomach.

Luke seemed completely content to spend the night on the couch with Pyrrha and Martin so he got comfy and closed his eyes to sleep. Looking at the others Jorge and Isaboa saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all huddled together by the fireplace asleep in a pile.

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora were asleep together in a chair while Orin had slipped out when Jorge began to sing. Looking at them she quietly asked how he had gotten the reclusive ones to open up. With a silent chuckle, Jorge explained that he used a slight alteration within the force to give the less confident ones the confidence to continue.

When he looked back one last time he thought to himself that Team Rockslide may have the potential to be the most powerful team in recent memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang was never a truly light sleeper. She could sleep like the dead when she was exceptionally tired. But right now she wasn't asleep, instead she was something very different. She was comfortable, ever since the first time she woke up huddled next to Jaune she decided that she was going to have to so this again. She wasn't sure why but he was just so comfortable to sleep with. He was always warm, and while the muscle on his body wasn't rock solid it was still far from absent. All in all he was comfortable. Not that she would ever tell him that. Then he might try to use it to his advantage in some way. After all, while he seemed to be quite the gentleman he was still a teenage boy and therefore prone to bouts of extremely poor decisions where the opposite sex was considered. Yet in her heart she knew that he could never even attempt to manipulate her in any way. He was simply raised better than that. It wasn't lost on her though that the hands clasped around her midsection were gradually making their way farther north and if they went too far she may need to put him back in his place. After all HE was the one who was cuddled WITH and therefore had the responsibility to grasp and maintain the moral high ground. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard what seemed to be a light whisper coming from Jaune's mouth it was so soft that she almost didn't hear him. " sing… beatiful… {child is this}" it took Yang a moment to understand the broken english and half sung lyrics but once she did she felt her insides go warm. And not warm like when she downed a cup of hot cocoa too fast, no this was more like when uncle Qrow actually let her try whatever he had in his flask. It was strange and a little unsettling. But she also seemed to enjoy the warmth that had exploded throughout her when she heard Jaune talking about her beautiful singing. She felt her face grew to smile when she knew he was smiling because she felt the outline of his lips as he pressed them to her shoulder. She swiftly moved as to separate his mouth and her neck as she didn't want a repeat of the night before. After a brief moment she felt him jolt awake and she also felt his arms shoot up almost wrap around her neck. She responded by tucking her chin to the side and she buried her right elbow into his gut. Much to her shock he seemed to hardly notice but he also stopped moving as a whole so she counted it as a win. They lay there for in silence for a time before Jaune spoke " sorry, I was dreaming and it had turned into a nightmare. You just startled me is all" Yang knew that she wasn't listening to much after the comment on her singing but looking back she did feel him move a little more than he had been in the last few minutes. All that aside she rolled over so she was looking at him and asked " would you like to talk about it?" Jaune seemed to seriously consider it for a moment before answering with "no, it was just a dream and it is over now. Do you still want that rematch?" Yang was expecting a lot things that could have been said but that wasn't one of them " sure, but were?. There aren't any sparring rooms here." she said as she stood up so he too could rise to his feet. With a silent smirk he lead her to a door that she hadn't noticed the three days they had been there. He opened the door and lead her down a flight of stairs.

Yang had to admit that she wasn't expecting to find a dojo in Jaune's basement. But when she did she also felt a slight wave of relief wash over her as she learned that his basement was simply a training dojo. He showed her to the closet and helped her to find a gi that fit and showed her where the bathroom was. She went in and changed and when she returned she found Jaune was already putting his gi jacket on over his pants. She also saw the clothes he was wearing before were on a pile just off the edge of the mat. While she wasn't a strange to half naked men having been to the beach more than once. However the sight of Jaune in only the lower half of his gi was still somewhat shocking as for the first time she saw his back. It was crisscrossed with scars that ranged from a few inches to almost a foot and a half at their longest. She tried not to seem too stunned when she saw them but a small gasp still escaped her mouth. Hearing her gasp Jaune turned to see her and realized what she had seen. Not wanting to talk about the source of his scars he simply put on the upper half of his gi and tied it off with a belt. Taking his place on the mat and gesturing her to do the same with his right hand. Once she had he assumed a fighting stance with his right hand out and his shoulders bladed she was at first slightly taken aback when she saw his bladed southpaw stance. It wasn't very common. Not even in a world as diverse as remnant a bladed southpaw was uncommon, even more so with unarmed fighters. She approached him she opened up with an explosive salvo of kicks and punches. That she thought would overwhelm Jaune who simply slipped and evaded every strike that he didn't out right counter with various styles of blocks and counters. It was frustrating her to no end that she couldn't hit him and that he refused to take a shot at her. This continued until she wound up and released all her anger into a leaping axe kick. That kick only left Jaune with two options. One was to catch the force of the kick square on his forearm that could be devastating. Or he could attempt to counter strike and stop his defensive streak. Either way would end this aggravating cycle of attack and constant defense. She knew that things were going badly when his upward block meet her kick square on and it pushed right on past and into his nose. She didn't expect to be showered in blood from Jaune's nose. She was so stunned at the sight that she stopped fighting all together and just stared at him upon realizing that it was the kick she had thrown that had done the damage to his nose. She was instantly apologizing and trying to stop the bleeding. He quickly shook free from her and made his way over to the metal box on the wall. Opening the box he withdrew two gauze wads and shoved both up his nose before looking at her and resuming his stance. She was a little shocked both at the fact that his nose was bleeding and that he wanted to continue. She resumed her stance and stepped forward in order to strike when Jaune advanced he quickly wrapped his arms around her right leg and when she brought her hands down around his side to sprawl the takedown when he arched his back so far that he landed on her in side control. He swiftly blocked her attempt to roll to her feet and pinned her left arm with his left leg and through on a elevated kimura and waited for her to tap out. In all his genius however Jaune forgot that she would only be left one option for tapping out. After he felt her tap out twice he released the kimura, he didn't expect her to keep tapping. And the part that registered a little too late was were she was tapping, that being his ass. After the fourth or fifth tap he also noticed that she was holding her taps just a little too long. Giving a startled yelp he leaped to his feet and saw Yang laying on the ground a contemplative look on her face. After helping her up he gave a confused look and said " what are you thinking about?" she looked at him and flashed a mischievous smile as she said " I would give you a solid 8/10, not too firm but not too soft either. Well muscled too" it took him a second to realize what she meant and he could already feel his face begin to turn red. As they made their way out of the training room they were meet by Ruby who took one look ar Jaune and then threw all the might she could into a right hook aimed for her sister. While yell " YANG, WHY DID YOU BREAK HIM?" Yang doged the telegraphed hook and look confused for a moment before looking to Jaune and saw that his nose was bleeding again. Jaune seemed to realize this as well and said " the training room suppresses aura so that you can't rely on it, jorge told me about it yesterday" Ruby was content with the answer but still not happy. Angrily she shuffled off and into the living room. The next person to see Jaune was Catherine who walked into the room took one look at Jaune and walked back out. Giving a tired sigh Jaune quickly replaced the gauze and went about his day. This left Yang to go wash her gi as it was now stained with blood. [ that will be a fun discussion ] she thought as she made her way to the laundry room


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry this took so long, yesterday was tough and I was out for most of today. then my family watched a movie and while I love my readers my family is more important. I hope you all understand._

Chapter 6

Pyrrha was awoken from her slumber when she felt something move atop of her. Opening her eyes she saw Martin was cuddling up to her and moved so that his arms would have better purchase. She felt her heart warm at the thought of Martin, whether he remembered it or not he had called her mommy in his sleep the night before.

 _ **The night before**_

Luke had just gotten Martin to got to sleep and was preparing to lay down on the other side of the bed. Jaune was bunking with team RWBY tonight so naturally Nora was up later than usual. She had said something about "fighting the power" and that "Jaune can't tell her when to go to bed". This had all stemmed from the one night that Nora had stayed up far too late and was given a strict bedtime of 8 o'clock which was the same as Martin's but with Nora staying up Martin couldn't sleep so it wasn't until Nora passed out on Ren's bed that Martin was able to sleep and just as Luke's head hit the pillow her heard Martin move. Looking over he saw Martin get out of bed and walk over to Luke's side. With a still sleepy look on his face he began to tug on Luke's sleeve. When Luke rose Martin lead him to Pyrrha's bed and started pointing at her. Pyrrha looked at Martin and held her arms out to him and he began to walk over to her while still holding Luke's sleeve. Martin climbed into the bed and started trying to pull Luke into the bed as well. "No buddy." Luke said " I can't sleep with Pyrrha too." after a moment of thought passed through the young boy's mind he looked at Pyrrha who quickly moved over to leave room for Luke before patting the bed next to Martin. Luke was now having a major crisis. He knew that he may have the beginnings of feelings for his partner who was almost three years his junior, yet the way that she looked at Martin gave him a feeling that it just might work. So after a moment of thought he climbed in next to Martin who was asleep in minutes happily holding onto both of them and sleeping. There was a brief moment of awkward between the two adults in the bed before Pyrrha reached over and grabbed a hold of Luke's hand in her own. They were going to give this a shot and this was the first step. Then after they had been like that for a while Martin seemed to stir from his sleep as he moved over to Pyrrha and in a sleepy little voice said " I wuv you mommy"

Being brought back to the present by Martin stirring slightly from his sleep she saw him him open his eyes for a span before he made eye contact with her and snuggled into her as tightly as a two year old could while he said " I still wuvz you mommy" feeling her heart warm once more at being called mommy. Martin went back to sleep. Thinking herself lucky Pyrrha went back to sleep.

After a time spent on the couch Pyrrha felt Martin move and when she opened her eyes she saw that he had moved over to the pile of teenagers by the fireplace. He seemed content to be snuggled by three pretty girls who all found him absolutely adorable. It was at this time that Pyrrha felt Luke's arm shift. He went from having one arm wrapped around her and the other arm hanging limp off the side of couch after Martin got up. To having both arms wrapped around Pyrrha and then they were moving. When he stopped moving he had wedged Pyrrha between him and the back of the couch. It was both enduring and concerning as it was him both protecting her and using himself as a shield for Pyrrha. Yet in spite of the gloomy implications that this may have carried Pyrrha was beside herself with joy when she felt Luke lightly kiss her neck. She always knew that she may be able to develop feelings of the romantic nature for her partner. After all he was rather handsome, and he treated her like Pyrrha Nikos the woman and not Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl. That alone made him a good choice in her eyes. But she also saw what happened after initiation when he saw team CRDL picking on some faunus student. She watched luke go over to them and start yelling at team CRDL. she couldn't hear what he was saying but with the way that the RDL of team CRDL seemed to start crying and run away she decided that she didn't really want to know. And when Cardin tried grab him by the shoulder Luke simply counter gripped the larger man's hand and then without moving his feet and with little more than a flick of his wrist she watched as Luke threw all 6 and ½ feet of the other student halfway across the courtyard and into a nearby tree. After he rose to his feet Cardin seemed to swear at Luke before he sulked away. If she were being honest it was one of the most badass things Pyrrha had ever seen. And it wasn't just the big things the little things too, like the way he would smile when he saw Martin laugh or the way his eyes could go from being soft as the wool on a healthy black sheep to being as hard as obsidian in less than a microsecond. She had at first felt a little wrong about having these feelings for him as she didn't know a lot about him and here she was considering loving the man. When she saw him introduce Martin as his son she felt a wave of sorrow come crashing over her and when she heard that Martin mother had passed she felt a wave of relief, and she hated herself for it. The woman Luke had loved was dead and she was relieved. That inner turmoil from a moment of human selfishness had been bothering her for days now. For a time she thought that he was only showing her attention for Martin's sake. After all he had heard Martin call her mommy the night before and may simply be trying to give Martin the illusion of family. But the kiss he had just given her seemed to take that theory and crush its skull with a brutal blow from a axe kick. And axe kick thrown by one armour clad warrior who happened to be holding to her as though she were the only thing in the entirety of existence.

They laid like that for a length of time that was unknown to Pyrrha. They were only awoke from their slumber by Martin eagerly asking for Luke to follow him. After Pyrrha rose to allow Luke to stand Martin quickly pulled him along to the doorway to the kitchen. After he stood there for a moment Pyrrha joined him, both of them completely unaware of the trap they had just walked into. They continued in their blissful thinking until Martin gave the nearest impersonation to a mad scientist as he could when he began to cackle maniacally. After they stood there for a moment in complete confusion martin pointed his hands up and then ran away as quickly as he could. They both looked up and were shocked by the sight they were greeted with. Hanging there over their heads was a small green plant with red berries. "Mistletoe, the little monster woke me up to get me under mistletoe." Pyrrha was moderately amused by the minor monologue Luke was partaking still hadn't fully processed the implication of being caught under mistletoe with Luke. At least not until she heard Luke say " aw hell, may as well" turning to Pyrrha he quickly seized her head by placing his right thumb just in front of her left ear and circled his fingers around the back of her neck. His left hand quickly curled around her waist and pulled her to him. Ignoring the yelp Pyrrha gave and instead deciding to silence any further sounds from her he swiftly pressed his lips to her's. Feeling her go rigid he suppressed the urge to laugh. Sanya had done the same thing when he first kissed her, granted he much worse at it then. He stayed there for a moment with their lips depressed against one another, until Luke decided that he wanted to get her opinion on this and chose to do so in the fastest way he knew. He quickly began to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along her teeth and waited for her reaction. After a brief pause she opened her teeth and attempted to run her own tongue along his all got kind a fuzzy after that and the next thing Luke knew they were being seperated by Jaune's mother Isabao. " there will be no tonsil hockey in my house children and that rule shall be abided by " Luke helped Pyrrha over to a chair and sat her down. Wrapping an arm around shoulders and pulling her to his side he saw Nora look at them and ask " so are you two together together or…?" choosing to spare Nora the awkward attempt to come up with an alternative Luke simply laughed and as he said " yes Nora, I believe we are in fact together together" when he turned his gaze back to Pyrrha the look he received told him that he wasn't wrong


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christmas eve was upon them and all was well with the world. The children were all happy playing in the living room. Jaune and Yang were on the loveseat telling each other puns. Nora and Ren were in the kitchen working on pancakes. Luke and Pyrrha were reading to Martin. Ruby was also in the kitchen trying to get cookies from one of Jaune's sisters and Blake was ready in the corner reading with another one of the Arc sisters. This left Jorge with only one question. Where the hell was Weiss? She had been spending the past few days pretty much attached to Ruby and Blake. So why was she not with either of them now, and where was she. Jorge needed to find out and choose to start with team RWBY's room.

Upon walking into the room he saw Weiss over by he bed and she was… packing her suitcase. " Weiss," Jorge said slowly walking across the room to get a better look at the teen. When he got closer he saw that her face was all red and her eyes were extremely bloodshot." Weiss, what's the matter?"

She looked up at him from her suitcase and with tears still in her eyes said " I leaving, my father is sending someone to collect me. He needs me to sing at a party."

Jorge sat down on the bed next to her and spoke to her while subtle looking into her mind with his semblance.( It was actually the force but he didn't want to explain all of that to everyone who asked so he simply said it was his semblance.) he asked her "Weiss, do you want to go home?" he watched as she shook her head to indicate a yes. Her head was saying yes but he could sense deep in her mind she wanted to say was saying that she wanted to go for a different reason. Was it love of her family?. No he sensed no love from the thoughts of her family. He only sensed pain, pain and… **fear**. She was afraid of her father. That monster was using fear to keep his daughter obedient. Jorge knew there was a time and a place for children to fear their parents. But that was when the child had no respect for others. And while Weiss wasn't always the most tactful of individuals she was respectful enough that she should feel fear at the very thought of her father. " No" Jorge said to her with a definite tone of finality to his voice.

"What?" she asked not understanding the situation at hand. " what do you mean no?"

" I mean that you are staying here and that is final. And Weiss. You will never have to be afraid of your father again. I promise you that" he watched her eyes widen in shock as she began to wonder how he had known why she was actually going. But it didn't matter. Her father always got his way. He always had and he always will. She went back to packing only to have the suitcase unceremoniously dumped on her bed and then her suitcase was stuffed back under her bed. " I said you were staying and before you start to complain about how your father will make you come back he can't I have direct authority from the headmasters of three of the four combat schools to keep you here. You father has no authority here and will never have authority here now go and be merry. I have a phone call to make."

Reluctantly she made her way to the living room where she sat down with Blake and began to read her own book. They had grown exceptionally close during this break. And it wasn't Just because Jorge was _helping_ them stop being miserable

…

Weiss had been reading with Blake and attempting to ignore the terror in her gut that was emanating from the thought of what her father would do to her when he found out what was happening. She was stirred from her book when she heard a knock at the door and when she looked out the window she felt her breath turn to iron and her soul fall into a bottomless pit of negative emotions. Her father was at the door. Who ever Jorge called it wasn't enough. She wa about to go to her room to get her things when Jorge told her to sit with Isabao and went out onto the front porch to confront her father.

"Jacques, I was very clear about one thing when we spoke." Jacques Schnee attempted to cut Jorge off by opening his mouth in order to speak but when he endeavored to explain that Weiss was going where he said she was going was he found his mouth incapable of speech. Jorge continued as though it was unnoticeable that Jacques was trying to speak but couldn't." You're going to turn around and leave my land, oh, by the way you are trespassing on the territory of the Telmarkian empire. We are a recognized nation by the kingdoms of Vale,Vacuo **ATLAS** , and Mistral. Romerean and I were given the land 30 years ago after doing a massive favor for Ozpin. We were only recognized in a unannounced level by Atlas about 9 years ago. You were at the meeting but didn't seem to be paying any attention. Mistral just sent us some paperwork and an extradition treated, Vacuo too. So yeah. You are invading my land and I CAN KILL you right here and now. That is both literally and legally kill mind you. So you are going to go home and pout to Klein about this [ for however long he stays after he learns Weiss won't be returning ]. Oh, and before you try going to James and complaining about this. I will tell him you have been beating your children and the file a form for your extradition on charges of trespassing, in case you are wondering there is no statute of limitations on that and the sentence and very up to interpretations."

Weiss was speechless. For the first time in her life she saw her father back down. He at first looked furious until Jorge whispered something in his ears and his face changed to one of fear and pain. She saw him quickly begin running away in the direction he had come. He was making a bee-line for the bullhead that no doubt brought him here. She turned her attention back to the doorway were Jorge was again standing.

Jorge wasn't certain what he had done that brought this upon himself but the moment the door closed he was set upon by a small white haired mass who latched onto his chest and began to water his shirt with her tears. Looking to Isabao he gave her a confused look to which Isabao merely nodded solemnly that seemed to explain to Jorge what was going on. He slowly began to run his hand along the top of her head and rubbing the back of her shoulders.

"Who was that?" Jaune asked a look of confused concern adorning his face.

"That was Jacques Schnee, my father" Weiss said in between sobs.

Instantly Jaune was on his feet and began to search for his revolvers. After he spent a minute unsuccessfully searching he looked to Jorge and said." where are they?"

"They are where I left them, you have no need of them here. But out of curiosity why do you want them?"

Jaune's eyes took on a terrifying hardness as he spoke "Jacques Schnee and I have unfinished business that I must attend to."

He went to head for the door when he heard Yang cry out in pain. Once he registered the sound for what it was he spun to face her at a speed that Jorge had only seen once before. Jaune dashed across the room and began to check her for injuries. After he had searched over much to her embarrassment he turned his attention back to the door the anger however had long since left his eyes. It was replaced by a cold acceptance of reality. Jacques was gone and he wasn't getting that talk. He sat back down and allowed Yang to wrap her arms around him once more.

…

"Jaune." Yang said softly speaking into his ear with a voice that no boy had yet to refuse " I want another rematch"

"No" the response from Jaune absolutely shocked her she has never had that happen. No boy told her no. this would clearly call for heavier fire power. She casually reached down and unbutton another button of her shirt. She was hoping the extra skin would be enough to push him over the edge

"Jauney" she said " I REALLY want to have another rematch"

"I said no" Yang was at a loss for words. She couldn't unbutton her shirt anymore or it would be too far. What could she do. She tried to lean in to give him a more revealing view and tried to press his arm between her breasts. This was the last thing that she had up her sleeve if he didn't notice this then he was hopeless.

"Jaune " she said. Trying very hard to draw his attention. She felt a surge of hope as he looked at her. This would be her end game. The moment that he looked at her his teenage mentality would take over and he would be putty in her hands.

"YANG" he almost yelled " I said no, not after the stunt you just pulled. I might actually try to hit you!" the way he spoke his words made her believe that he meant them. This was however insignificant to Yang as she was watching his eyes. And was annoyed when they maintained contact with her own. They didn't even glance passingly at her upper body. And it annoyed her. To no end. Was she just not pretty enough for him to care. Did he not find her attractive. There are many boys who would be very envious of him if they saw him now. And he wouldn't be one of them.

"I think that a team wide tournament would be a grand idea." Isabao said looking to Jaune who could only respond with a look of betrayal. " and before you even think about arguing this is my house and in this house my word is law" this caused Jorge to snicker to himself as he was one of the very few who knew how true Isabao's words really were.

"Fine" Jaune said as he once again angrily stood and made his way to the training room door. " RWBY will pick a champion and so will PLNR and they will fight and whoever wins, wins."

"I think you are forgetting someone Son" Isabao added while pointing at him. " the two teams will pick a champion and they will fight . and the winner will fight you" there was a grumble of annoyance from Jaune as he seemed to consent and then descended down into the basement.

…

The fighting had proceeded as Jorge figured it would. Team RWBY sent yang and PLNR sent Luke. they fought for a time before yang seemed to completely bypass Luke's guard and landed several very strong hooks and an uppercut that sent the Warrior to the floor. Instantly Pyrrha was upon him helping him to his feet and glaring death at Yang. Yang looked into Luke's eyes which moments ago showed weakness and now only told her one thing [ you just got played ]. She wa confused at first until she day the way that Pyrrha was fussing over Luke and then it clicked in her head that Luke didn't want to win. He wanted her to beat the tar out of him so that Pyrrha would pick up the pieces. Turning she saw Jaune standing on the other end of the mat where the sensei would stand. He had decided that he would stand here as he was the leader of both teams.

" Are you ready Yang?" he said as he assumed his usual bladed southpaw stance.

Yang gave a light chuckle and assumed her own orthodox boxing stance. She choose to lead with a simple combo. Right jab, left cross, right hook. When she threw it she was blocked on the jab and the cross but countered on the hook. Jaune dived into her lead leg catching it when it was turned for the hook and pulled her down by leaning back while he still held her leg.

Meanwhile Jorge and Isabao were watching the fight with great interest. Jorge had just told Isabao that he trained Jaune in several hand to hand arts and made certain that Jaune didn't know that he was skilled in them. When she asked him for the styles he taught he gave he a list of a few of them. " Teras Kasi, Stava,Sambo, Muay Thai, Judo, Ju-Jitsu, Krav maga, and Kaldraky gachakt-ket-sudan-qual. (Ga-chak Ket Sudan Ku-wall). As a result this fight will end very, very quickly." as Jorge had spoken Jaune was throwing Yang by her leg and passing her guard into full mount. At this Jorge laughed saying " this will either end in four second or it will be hysterical to watch Jaune squirm." when faced with Isabao's confused face he explain that Jaune would either win by submission now, or he would try to move into high mount. Upon again recovering a confused look from Isabao Jorge continued. "If he goes for high mount he needs to straddle his opponents upper chest, which in her case he might not be able to do. And if he can then we get to watch the two of them realise how embarrassing of a position that is."

Almost as though on que Jaune quickly scrambled up the front of his opponent in an attempt to get to high mount. When he reached a high mount position all of his hormones hit his brain at once and he was suddenly thinking of many things, the fight wasn't one of them. At least Yang too seemed to be in the same predicament after they stayed there for a moment Jaune realised the very real threat of a physiological reaction to his current body placement and with a face that could only be described as sheepish slow shifted back to full mount and after a second of awkward silence filled the room Yang chose to strike with a strong right jab. Jaune caught the jab in his right hand and pulled it across Yang's body turning her in her side and taking away any kind of defense that she may have once had. Now she was exposed to what would have been a fight ending elbow strike. Jaune raised his elbow and stretched his whole body up in order to get all the power he could into the strike. When he was at the apex of his rise he paused. And the only people who would truly know why where Jaune and Jorge.

Jorge watched as the fight proceeded as he foretold it would. And then came the part that he didn't expect. Jaune was about to throw a fight ending elbow strike square on Yang's jaw but now that he was in place to do so he had frozen. Jorge fought a laugh while he slowly began to sing just loud enough for Isabao to see " they don't see what's happening. and they don't have a clue" stopping once he knew Isabao had heard him he smiled at her. She knew the rest of the song and knew it was true. They quickly ushered everyone out of the training room while Yang and Jaune were both frozen by the awkward staring contest they were having. They didn't even notice when Isabao locked the door from the outside and thus locked them into the training room.

"Isabao, why did you do that?" she turned to face Jorge who was the only one who noticed that she had just locked the two teens in the basement.

"Well Jorge, they are both smart people and well." she took a moment to put Martin down and tell him to go to daddy. When he did she turned back to Jorge with a face that screamed frustration " I just want another grand-baby and right now those two are my best chance so if I have to lock them in the basement then so be it".

Jorge fought the laugh that wanted to tear through him as he began to usher all of the children back to their rooms to go to bed say that " Santa won't come if you are awake." this led to a cascade of children running up the stairs and into bedrooms. As Jorge headed to the room where he slept he had but one thought. [ tomorrow is going to be fun ].


	8. Chapter 8

_**hello readers Noruas here I want to wish you all a merry Christmas. this is being Released on Christmas eve so that anyone who wants to wait until Christmas can and anyone who wants to spend Christmas can as well. like I said Merry Christmas**_

 _ **-Noruas and my whole family.**_

Chapter 8

Christmas morning was interesting to say the least. There was the obligatory rush to the living room once Corviste woke up. She ran in screaming that it was Christmas and that everyone else needed to get up. This led to the semi-constant flow of teenagers and pre-teens into the room. Upon arriving, they all came face to face with Jorge and Isabao who had by some strange grown up magic made it down the stairs before them. When Ruby, Blake, and Weiss had assembled on one couch and team PLNR on another, the Arc sisters-who were situated all throughout the room perched on the arms of couches and in chairs or just standing still-all made a very important realisation.

"Where are Yang and Jaune?" Catherine asked confused as to the whereabouts of her baby brother and his team mate.

"Isabao," Jorge said, "Are they still locked in the Basement?" When he was answered with a semi-guilty look, he took that t mean yes and made his way to the door to the basement. "Isabao," he said when they were safely out of earshot of the children, "if they haven't had sex by now then they aren't going to. Now where is the key?" Reluctantly she reached into her bra and pulled out the key to the basement. Jorge thought it would be there. She often hid things she wanted no one to find in her bra. That way almost no one would dare go in after it, and if they did she would definitely notice.

Taking the key, Jorge unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Stay here," he said. If Jaune and Yang were in a state of undress, he didn't want to permanently scar Isabao with the sight of her naked son. He cautiously made his way down the stairs of the basement and stopped just shy of the doorway before saying, "I hope you two are decent cause I'm coming in." Upon finishing his statement, he decided to enter the dojo and saw Yang and Jaune who were just waking up. They were cuddled together in the corner of the dojo buried in a pile of gis (martial arts uniform).

When he saw Jaune's leg eventually emerge from the pile and saw that his jeans were still in place he let out a sigh of relief. While Isabao would not mind finding out that her son had had sex in the basement of the house, he would not have shared her feelings. Jaune had more important things to worry about than checking out his teammates. Jorge had trained that into him. "A clear mind is a detached mind; it isn't always nice, but it is effective and the right thing," was the line that Jorge had spoken to Jaune many years ago. He could only hope that the teen had heeded his advice and was living by it now.

"Morning, chitlins," came the call of Isabao as she pushed pass Jorge and looked at the kids. "Damn," she said as she saw that they were still dressed, " I wanted a grandbaby. Well come up stairs we are opening presents."

As they made their way up the stairs to the living room, they saw all of the others around the tree. Nora was happily playing with the switchblade she got for Christmas. No one knew who got it for her but Ren was already planning how he would get it away from her.

Ren was given a electronic photo frame that contained several photos of team PLNR, all of them smiling and laughing. During the short time they were together they had become a very close knit family.

Pyrrha was given a small card that was addressed to mommy from Martin. That earned a course of "awws" from all of the adults in the room. It was a simple card that showed three stick figures. One was tall and in a suit of armour that was clearly Luke. There was a another who was wearing gold and red armour with long red hair. It was clearly Pyrrha. Then between the two was a small figure who had one hand in each of the other two figures. It was clearly Martin. There was a title over the top of the card that read "Daddy, Mommy, and Me." It was worth a grand total of 5 cents, but to Pyrrha it was priceless. "Thank you Martin. It is very beautiful. I love it." Martin beamed when she spoke. He was so happy that she liked his present.

Next was Luke who received several jars of both sword and armour polish from Pyrrha. "Thank you. Now my blade and armour can be almost as beautiful as you." He smiled as he saw her face turn a bright shade of red at him shameless flirting.

Ruby received a four months supply of cookie dough. Everyone knew it would be gone by lunch, but it was still a good sentiment. She was so excited that she temporarily lost the ability to speak.

Weiss was given a set of fancy bath salts and soaps. She was quite pleased with the gift but didn't know who it was from and couldn't give any one person a thank you.

Blake got a set of scented bookmarks. She looked pleased, but also didn't say anything either opting instead to read in the corner.

Yang was given a wide variety of shampoos and a wider variety of conditioners. She wasn't sure who it was from but she did have her suspicions. After all only two people have been in close contact with her long enough to know the kind of shampoo that she used and even then it looked like Jaune just bought all the kinds that had the scent that she liked.

Jaune was gifted five sets of ceramic composite handcuffs addressed to the Sheriff of Durant. They had come from Jorge. "Not what I would have chosen, but not bad," Jaune said nodding to Jorge.

Catherine was given a tomahawk, Jacqueline was given a mass spectrometer, Jean got a variable zoom optic to go along with the 50 caliber rifle she got last year (she already had scope, but this one was better in almost every way. It could even calculate the flight time, bullet drop,spin, the coriolis effect, and it could take into account the deflection offered by any glass that was shot through by blasting it with light rays and determining the index of refraction of the glass. _ **[ sorry about that rant I am a huge gun nut]**_ ) Romee was given a very high power personal vacuum/air purifier combo, Petra was given a baton to mirror Katelyn, Katelyn got combat boots to mirror Petra, and Corviste was given a set of pauldrons made of the same material as her gauntlets.

This left Martin, Jorge, and Isabao. Martin's gift was a toy shield and sword that Jorge got him. This was not what Luke wanted his son to grow up playing with, but it made Martin so happy he couldn't say no. Jorge said that he already got a very nice gift and didn't need anything other than the children being happy in order to make his day worthwhile. Isabao, however, got a set of very new dinnerware as her old one was slowly being whittled down.

Everyone was happy and celebrating when there was a knock at the door. When it was opened the door way was filled with a man Ruby and Yang knew well, as it was their father.

…

Tai had just returned home from his trip to the Arc's home. When he closed the front door of his house he sensed that something was off. Quickly turning he saw Raven calmly lounging on the couch as though it was still her right to do so.

"Raven," Tai said simultaneously curious and concerned by his ex-wife's sudden reappearance. "What'cha doin here?" He finished, choosing to push through the concern. If Raven meant him harm she would have already tried something.

"I am visiting my husband. I never signed the divorce papers you told Qrow about"

Tai cussed in his mind. He should have never told Qrow about those. They weren't even real but they seemed to help Qrow believe Tai had moved on.

"Rae, you and I both know I never filled those out. Hell, I don't even have them. They were never real. But why are you here?" By now he had made his way over and sat beside Raven on the small couch in the living room. Raven looked like she didn't want to answer that question and that was confirmed when she didn't. Instead opting to sit in silence until Tai choose to move on with the conversation. "I just got back from the Arc's cabin. That is a two hour trip either way. How long have you been sitting here?" When she again refused to say anything Tai felt his temper rising up. "If you don't want to talk about anything then you should probably just leave." After a brief pause Raven spoke for second time since this talk began.

"How is Yang doing?" At this Tai got angry, and-in spite of all of his control-his anger still slipped out in his response to her question

"OUR daughter is fine. Well fine besides the serious abandonment issues she has cause her mother left her as soon as she thought she could get away with it." There was a time of silence when they both sat after Tai's outburst. When Raven again failed to respond Tai continued, "She also seems to have fallen in love with Romerean's son." As he spoke he pulled up his scroll and showed her the various photos that Jorge had taken of the two of them. He also showed her the video of Jaune flipping Yang over on bed and then growling at her before falling asleep. That earned a shocked face from Raven. Then he showed the video of Jaune and Yang fighting on Christmas Eve. He heard Raven chuckle when she saw Jaune attempt to get into high mount only to find himself in a very compromising position. She all out laughed when she saw him sheepishly shuffle back into full mount. Her laughter died however when she saw Jaune get into place to through an elbow strike, but stop with his elbow raised. It took her a moment to notice that Jaune was staring into Yang's eyes and she his.

" Who trained him?" Raven asked already suspecting the answer but needing confirmation.

"Jorge Telmarvak," was the simple response that Tai gave to her.

"Well," Raven said, "if OUR daughter ever gets that boy to realise how much she loves him, and if he realises how much he loves her, she will be the safest woman on all of Remnant."

"Second safest" Tai countered with deliberately ignoring the confused look that momentarily adorned Raven's face.

To this Raven gave no verbal response believing the time for small talk to be over. She moved across the couch till she was sitting right next to Tai. She quickly moved to place her lips on the side of Tai neck. She was aiming for the spot that she remembered always set Tai off no matter how angry he was.

Tai felt the anger that had been building in him die all at once. He knew what he had to say. And he knew it was going to hurt. It would hurt him and it may even hurt her.

"Raven, enough." He felt her back off and fix him with mildly confused and annoyed eyes that still showed the promise of continuing if he had a decent reason for saying that. "I can't do this. Not anymore. It's not that I don't love you. I do but I am not **in love** with you." As soon as he said it he knew that it hurt. He only saw her eyes show pain on a few occasions. Not while she was in labor did she show pain. But there was no mistaking the look in her eyes now. He had wounded her and he was about to twist the knife, but this needed to happen. "I don't think I can ever see you like that after what happened. I was so decimated by your departure. The man who loved you died many years ago. I'm sorry."

Raven had no words to respond with. The one man she had actually loved had just ripped her heart from her chest and burned it in front of her. She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to kill him for causing her this pain. But that would be giving into her pain. It would make her weaker than him. He had lived through this before. She always told herself she left Tai and Yang so they would be strong. But in her heart she knew that she was afraid, afraid that her daughter would turn out anything like her. So she ran. She ran and ran. Now looking back the pain that tore through her was her fault; she had done this to herself. Wordlessly she rose from the couch and made her way to the door. Tai made to say something but she held up her hand to stop him. She couldn't take anymore. She left and simply walked away. She didn't fly or use her semblance. She walked.

…

 **Meanwhile at the Arc cabin**

Having recovered from the minor heart attack that had seized him when Yang's father walked in and saw them cuddling on the couch Jaune allowed Yang to again wrap her arms around him. Jaune knew that she meant nothing by it, but he was still worried that her father may not understand.

Jaune was considering taking a nap when there was another knock at the door.

This time it was Weiss who opened the door and when they heard her gasp they all made their way to the door. Waiting in the doorway was a short mildly overweight man who was balding. The shocking part was the badly beaten and unconscious young man who was hanging from his shoulders.

"Klein, Whitley," Weiss said. As she ushered them in and sat Klein down by the couch as Isabao took Whitley to one of the spare rooms and laid him down while tending to his injuries.

"Klein, you still need to ask me." Jorge said.

"Right," Klein responded, "I am officially requesting that my dual citizenship be activated. And I am requesting asylum for Mr. Schnee until his citizenship can be activated."

Jorge's response was swift and filled with authority. "Citizenship activated and asylum granted." Looking to everyone he saw that they were confused. He said "I will explain tomorrow, but for now dinner."

Everyone but Whitley, who was asleep in the guest room, was at the table for dinner. Klein paid Isabao a compliment on the dinner and while dessert was being served Corviste could be heard softly singing something Jaune thought he would never hear her sing.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night." Everyone thought it was adorable as she continued, "She didn't hear me creep down the staircase to have a peak," while still adorable it was occuring to everyone that she was off key and tune. In fact she didn't seem to be singing at all.

This was brought into more focus when Catherine said, "I heard mommy more than just kiss Santa last night."

Jaune slowly turned to look at Jorge before saying, "Jorge, there are four men in this house. I am one and the other two are my teammates. So tell me did I miss something?" The answer Jorge gave caused the teens to burst out laughing and the kids to laugh because the grown ups were laughing . The only one left out was Jaune who spent the rest of dinner fuming.

As he spoke Jorge reached his arm around Isabao, "You may have son, but I sure didn't."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune slowly tried to rise from the floor where he was slumbering. His head was pounding and while his right arm was immobile his left arm hurt. Looking down to his arms he saw only a sea of yellow. Experience and a strange level of Deja Vu were telling him it was Yang. His left arm was still hidden from view by Yang's hair. He raised it up from the ocean of blonde and was created by the sight of a bandage that ran from his upper elbow and ended at his wrist. "What the hell happened to me last night?" Jaune said as he looked around the room to see what appeared to several empty bottle that looked about the right size and shape to be liquor bottles of varying types.

"In two words, anger coma." turning Jaune saw Jorge sitting on the couch Jaune's mother lounging asleep at Jorge's side. "It is a condition that I occasionally suffer from and by training you the way that I did I may have passed it on to you. In summary, when you are exceptionally angry your judgment is mildly impaired and you forget what you are doing. I got it from an old friend of mine who taught me to fight named James he once fell into a anger coma where he was shouting about "RANK INCOMPETENCE" he had no memory of this and for many years denied that it actually happened."

"Then what did I miss?" Jaune said as he nodded to his injured arm. He may have forgotten what happened but he still wanted to know who stabbed him.

Jorge thought for a moment before he spoke " let's start at what I assume is the last thing you remember."

"You may have son, but I sure didn't" Jorge's response was punctuated by a smirk that Jaune could only describe as assholeish. Instantly Jaune threw himself over the table and tackled Jorge from his chair.

Sensing the river of obscenities that were about to flow from their brother's mouth Catherine, Jacqueline, and Romee all covered the ears of Petra, Katelyn, and Corviste. As Yang covered Ruby's. This was accomplished just in time as once Jaune and Jorge hit the ground the Sheriff of Durant showed them the level of language that he had acquired when he opened his mouth and said [if there are any sensitive adults reading this you may wish to skip to the next paragraph (children shouldn't be reading this) ] "Jorge you MOTHERFUCKING, PUSSY FOOTING SON OF A BITCH. I AM GONNA SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT WHEN I WIGGLE MY TOES YOUR LIMBS ARE GOING TO MOVE LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING MARIONETTE. I AM GONNA CHOP YOU THE FUCK UP AND THROW THE SHIT SHOW YOU ARE INTO A FUCK DUMP THAT I WILL THEN PISS ON AND LIGHT IT ON FIRE WITH MY FUCKING ANGER. AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU NO ONE WILL KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU USED TO BE. MARK MY MOTHERFUCKING WORDS TELMARVAK. I WILL KICK YOU IN THE DICK SO HARD YOU WILL BE PISSING OUT YOUR EARS. I WILL KILL THE EVERLOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU."

By the end of Jaune's rant, he had exhausted himself trying to hit Jorge who had locked him in a full guard and waited. When Jaune's rant had ended Jorge said " Son, the only correct part of that rant was the part about me being a Motherfu…"

"Jorge!" Isabao yelled quickly silencing the man.

Jorge paused and thought before continuing " yeah, you're right as usual I shouldn't set that example for the little ones."

The children who had their ears covered were spared Jaune auditory fury. They were fine but Nora looked ready to cry and Weiss had to leave halfway through. They had never seen such anger and each word only scared them more. Ruby was blissfully unaware of Jaune's rage but Yang was intrigued. Here was Jaune, mad as can be and she knew that when people are made they don't think as clearly. She also knew that it may help her get his attention if she tried again. Taking a moment she thought back to Christmas Eve night. She had tried so hard to get him to open up. She almost got him into the metaphorical sack Christmas eve but for reasons, she couldn't tell he just clamed up and sat in the corner. She had to crawl over in his sleep and curl up to keep warm.

As Jaune skulked from the room still fuming with anger Jorge spoke " that is an anger coma, he will act a little more impulsively, he also won't recall any of what happens tonight. This gave Yang one thought. " so if I just went up and began attacking him he wouldn't remember it tomorrow?"

Jorge gave her a serious look and said "Yes, but I wouldn't advise doing that. If you do then you won't be fighting Jaune. He would be a lot more like my old self and a lot less like his father." at the mention of Romerean Jorge seemed to pause in self-imposed thought then he quickly departed the room telling Isabao he would return shortly.

Yang did a foolish thing and ignored Jorge's warning and went after Jaune once more. In their last two fights, he had been holding back. And she wanted to have him fight her like he meant it rather than treat her special because she was a woman. She reached for his right shoulder and moved to turn with her left hand

"SMACK" the right-handed backhand slap that Jaune delivered to Yang's face was heard all through the house.

It wasn't an extremely painful strike however the speed with which it was delivered and the glare of pure hate that shown in Jaune's eyes sent a claw of fear ripping through her and tearing her down on a mental level. She didn't know when the tears began to fall or when her body began to shake with sobs. It may have only been a matter of moments but this moment seemed to last forever. And in this eternity there was only one reality, and it was the eyes that burned through her very soul. As quickly as it flashed through her the eyes softened to show only remorse as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and gently guided her to a kneeling position on the floor. Then a voice both strong and gently began to speak to her

"Sshh, it is alright. Calm down its over now. Sshh" Yang looked up and was shocked to see Jorge looking at her with eyes that radiated beams of comfort and peace. Glancing past him she saw Jaune standing looking at her with eyes that no longer held hatred but fear, fear of himself, fear of the monster he had living inside of him.

"What was that?" Yang asked between still uneven breaths.

"That was my older self temporarily manifesting itself in Jaune. But what I don't understand how it passed so fast normally it would take hours for that level of anger to subside. The only way that could have happened is if… but that's not possible"

Yang found herself comforted by waves of peace that seemed to emanate from Jorge. Looking t Jaune she saw him quietly sobbing in the corner. It wasn't hard to see that the anger was still there. It had simply been turned inward. Jaune, in an attempt to protect the others from his hate, had forced his pain inward. And it was tearing through him just like it did her.

She slowly stood on shaky feet and made her way over to him. She gently held him in her arms and ran her hand through his hair. There was a brief flash of anger that flowed from Jaune. It would have been overwhelming but she was ready for it this time. Moving her lips near his ear she began to sing.

What child is this that laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping

Whom angels greet with anthems sweet, while shepherds watch are keeping

As she sang Yang could feel Jaune begin to loosen. She knew that her song was helping so she choose to continue.

This, this is Christ the King

Whom shepherds guard while angels sing

This, this is Christ our King

Haste, haste to bring him praise

The babe the son of Mary.

Yang felt Jaune's anger fade away as she finished the first part of her song.

"I am so sorry," Jaune said. His voice weakened to a mere whisper. "I often have to control much of my anger but when it gains control I am hard pressed to not lash out. But that does not excuse what I just did."

"What is done is done," Yang said, "but allowing your anger to kill you inside your own body is unacceptable." Yang paused before finding a way to get him back to the upbeat mindset that was called for on Christmas. " Come back to dinner," she said, and as she predicted he was hesitant to do such. It was now that she used the logic trump card that she found often worked with men. "Your team needs its leader. If you stay here then they are not whole and therefore not happy." tugging once more on his arm she pulled him to his feet as this time he was willing to go. As they entered back into the living room they were greeted with stares of confusion as everyone had heard the slapping sound but no one but Jorge saw what happened. Yang couldn't remember if her tears were accompanied by loud crying or if she was silent in her sobbing. Deciding to act on the assumption that she was silent she sat down and pretend to be in pain as she did. " oh, by the way Jaune." she started adopting a knowing smirk as she continued "if you ever slap my ass like that again I am killing you" she said this to explain the sound and to mess with everyone's heads.

"You did what!" Came the cry of Weiss. She was sitting next to Jaune and her yelling quickly surprised him and put him on his back foot even when he didn't have to be.

"I didn't sl…" his attempts to explain were cut short but Weiss who was so angered by his attempt to lie that she grabbed her butter knife and brought it down hard on his arm. It wouldn't break his aura but it would hurt. You can imagine her shock when the knife went straight through Jaune's aura and into his arm before being stopped by the table beneath it.

The room fell silent and all of the sentences that were being started ended in an instant. Jaune took a deep breath and tightly gripped the handle of the knife. "All individuals with a weak stomach may wish to look away"

"Jaune," Jorge said "would you like me to get that"

With a look of pure rage in his eyes, Jaune ripped the knife from his hand stabbed the bloody knife in the table next to Weiss's plate before he rose and walked in the direction of the kitchen and the first aid kit.

Jaune had just finished changing his shirt over to a short sleeve one in order to keep it from interfering with the bandage. He was turning back to the to the dining room when he heard a loud roar that was followed by a scream. Rushing into the dining room with his pocket knife in hand. The sight he found was Yang who seemed to have accidentally seared the few spots on the table when her hair touched as she jumped the length of the table to were Weiss was sitting. She had dragged the girl from the chair and was now trying to throttle that Schnee heiress.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN" Yang shouted as Weiss began to turn purple.

Shocked that no one had done anything he quickly ran the distance and did the only thing he could. He grabbed the jug of water that was left on the table and threw it at Yang while he was still charging. Once he contacted her he grabbed her right arm and rolled across her back. Then he flipped her over his shoulder using a modified one-arm shoulder throw. Due to his grip on her arm, she landed on her stomach and was quickly wrenched into a hammer lock. He was counting on the water in her hair to flame.

"Enough," he said his voice little more than a growl. When she stopped trying to struggle he released her and helped her to her feet. Once they were back at the table and seated Jaune took Weiss's knife from the table and cleaned it with his napkin. After he placed it down next to her and waited for her to use it. When it was clear she was uncomfortable using it he switched it for his own and proceeded to continue on with dinner. "So," Jaune said as he cut a piece of the now cold ham and ate it. He chewed before continuing "anyone wanna tell me what I just walked in on"

Ren was the one who endeavored to answer the reasonable question. "Ms. Schnee may have spoken in a potentially ill way in regards to your honor and respect for the opposing gender's personal space and privacy. Ms. Xiao Long seemed to not share Ms. Schnee's opinion on the matter and acted in a manner that she no doubt felt was appropriate. That was when you came back into the room and stopped the fracas that was underway. And in doing so most likely prevented Ms. Schnee's death."

At the conclusion of Ren's complicated and very eloquently worded answer only left Jaune more confused causing him to let out a tired " What "

At this Jaune's oldest sister Catherine answered " Weiss said and I quote "serves the misogynistic pig right. If he couldn't keep his lecherous hands off her teammate then she would be more than happy to remove it from his hand from the rest of him. This seemed to send your girlfriend here into a primal rage and she tried to kill the porcelain bitch. Personally, I think that if Weiss wants to open her mouth she can let Yang fight her own battles. If getting her ass slapped really bugged her then Jaune would no longer have his arm. Mainly because if she asked Jaune would get her a bone saw and hold out his arm."

This response left both Yang and Jaune more than a little red. "Now, now children," Isabao said taking the focus back off of the two embarrassed teens. " dinner is clearly over off to bed Jorge and I will clean up. Our gift to the seventeen of you."

One by one the teenagers seated at the table rose and made there way back to their respective rooms for the night. This was met with some more confusion as no one was certain were Jaune was supposed to sleep tonight. Everyone except for Martin and Yang that is. Martin wanted the room to be just Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, his father, and him. So he wanted Jaune with the other team. Yang, on the other hand, wanted to be as close to Jaune as possible.

They had almost all made it to the bedroom safe and sound when Jorge stopped them and held out a small crate as he said"Oh, and Jaune. I got this for your anger issues but you seemed to have worked through them on your own. Still, these were made by your father so enjoy"

"What is that," Blake asked. He curiosity clearly getting the better of her.

Jaune set the wooden crate on the dresser nearest the door and began to pry it open. " it is, a case of…" Jaune's voice quickly faded as he adopted a look of disappointment " it is a case of whiskey."

"Oohh yeah" Yang called "party time"

Jaune's head was spinning at the moment. "So THIS is a hangover."

"No," Jorge said " you don't get hungover. Instead, you have your father's curse."

This only confused Jaune more "what curse?"

Jorge elected not to answer the question. He simply continued his explanation to Jaune's current predicament. " FYI that all happened a week ago" it is the next year by the way." you need to pack and get ready to return to beacon. I would also advise getting your hand out of Yang's shirt."

At this Jaune glanced down and saw that his hand was in fact stuffed down the front of Yang's shirt and that by the way her shirt looked rumpled it seemed that it had been moving around in there. Then as if by some cruel twist of fate Yang seemed to wake up and turned to look at Jaune.  
"Morning," she said. Much to Jaune's gratitude and dismay Yang didn't seem to notice that Jaune was fishing in her shirt last night. "Jaune," she said. Her eyes still thick with sleep. "Are you comfortable?"

It took Jaune a second to understand the meaning of the flirtatious wink she gave him and once he did he quickly yanked his hand out of his shirt. He also pretended that he didn't get a rather impressive view down Yang's shirt when he did. Springing to his feet he spoke with authority and power "Team Rockslide, on your feet. We move out in 15 mikes" everyone slowly began moving and packing their bags. Turning back to Yang he asked, "what happened over the course of the past week?"

He realized just a syllable too late that he shouldn't have asked that. The mischief was back in Yang's eyes as she spoke to him. " nothing happened, sir." Jaune felt a flash of Deja Vu run through him with the way she overemphasized the sir at the end of that sentence. He didn't ask any more questions as he was afraid of the response he could have received.

Everyone was packed and ready to go in 10 minutes and they spent the next 5 saying goodbye to Jaune's sisters. And Martin who was staying with the Arcs from now on. It was a safer place and he was around people who were closer to his age than the people who were watching him before. [ he was staying with the Professor Port and his wife].

When he was making his way to the bullhead Jaune was pulled aside by Jorge "Jaune, before you respond I want you to know that I am bringing in an expert to look at what is left of the detonators for the mission that you almost died on he will be here soon with his brother and a friend and when they arrive they are to be treated as though they is me."

" Okay, Jorge does he have a name?"

Jorge smiled as he thought about the answer " his name is Coby Hansen"


End file.
